syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
December 22
1946 Syracuse Herald American- Nationals Get Holiday 2-Day Rest Taking nothing for granted despite the team’s fine showing against Fort Wayne Thursday night Coach Benny Borgmann sent his Syracuse National cagers through a stiff drill at the Armory yesterday and planned another Monday morning before the squad breaks up for a two-day holiday. The Nationals have a slight lull in the schedule now but will gather here Christmas Day to leave for Youngstown for a scheduled tilt with the Bears on Dec. 26. Saturday and Sunday the Nats have scheduled exhibition games with the Pittsburgh Ironmen at Denore, Pa., and Pittsburgh. The next home game of the Nats is tentatively listed for Dec. 30 against the Western Division league leading Indianapolis team. During the short holiday spell Jerry Rizzo, Steve Sharkey and Borgmann will return to their eastern homes while the rest of the squad plans to stay in Syracuse. Yesterday’s drill emphasized man for man defense with attention devoted to quick switching of men when the occasion demanded. Borgmann believes he now has a squad capable of scoring over 50 points per game and feels that the record of the Nats for the balance of the season hinges on how the defense functions. 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Cervi Leads In Race For ‘Star’ Post Coach Al Cervi’s chances of becoming leader of the eastern N.B.A. All-Stars in the clash at New York Jan. 21 are bright, team followers believe. To receive the appointment, the Nats mentor must have his team in first place at midnight, Jan. 1. At present the club enjoys a half-game lead over the New York Knicks, but the Gothamites have lost one less game than the Nats. The clubs meet head-on in a home-and-home series starting Saturday in New York. Other games on the Nats slate until deadline are with Rochester at New York, at Philadelphia, and with Boston here. New York also entertains Philadelphia and Milwaukee and travels to Rochester and Boston. A losing streak by New York and Syracuse might allow Philadelphia or Boston to gain the top before that time. Charlie Eckman already has clinched the spot as western leader. As the Nats resumed drills today one change in rules was placed in effect. An infraction by a defensive team before a ball is play on out of bounds calls will be penalized by an automatic two-shot foul instead of with one shot as in the past. Connie Simmons will join teammates in New York. His family resides in the metropolitan area and he has been given permission visit them until Saturday night. 1958 Utica Daily Press- Dolph Sets Mark In Losing Cause New York— The New York Knickerbockers established some sort of record yesterday when they filed an official protest of antional Basketball Assn. game they won from the Syracuse Nationals, 106-94, in Madison Square Garden. Dan Biasone, the Syracuse Nationals' president and general manager, sat on the bench throughout the game. The Knicks stated the NBA rules prohibit the presence of any but coach, players and trainers from sitting on the bench. The Knicks rallied after trailing midway in the second period. They went ahead, 79-68, near the end of the third quarter and held off a Nat rally early in the final session. Dolph Schayes, the Nats' all-time scoring champion, set an all-time field goal record of 4,099 by scoring six in this game. The old mark of 4,097 was held by George Mikan. Schayes, who scored 20 points, and Red Kerr, who got 17, helped the Nats rally within five, 85-80, at 2:45 of the last quarter. But then the Knicks went on a spurt. While Syracuse went seven minutes without a field goal, Willie Naulls, a 26-point scorer, sparked New York to a run away. The Knicks led, 106-88, before Hal Greer ended the Nat field goal famine with only 1:13 left. The score: SYRACUSE: Schayes (6-8-20), Conlin (2-2-6), Kerr (6-5-17), Costello (4-0-8), Bianchi (5-0-10), Dempsey (1-2-4), Dierking (0-0-0), Hopkins (7-1-15), Greer (4-2-10), Palazzi (2-0-4) TOTALS (37-20-94). NEW YORK: Sears (6-11-23), Naulls (10-6-26), Felix (5-1-11), Braun (3-5-11), Guerin (5-4-14), Sparrow (1-1-3), Farmer (0-0-0), Tyra (1-0-2), Selvy (2-2-6), Sobie (4-4-12), TOTALS (37-34-108). Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:1958-59 Category:Nationals Category:December 22 Category:Bianchi Category:Borgmann Category:Cervi Category:Conlin Category:Costello Category:Dempsey Category:Dierking Category:Greer Category:Hopkins Category:Kerr Category:Palazzi Category:Rizzo Category:Schayes Category:Sharkey Category:Simmons